


【KK】忠犬王爷小王妃

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *王爷51X王妃244 轻松向傻白甜*为爱妻亲自下场手撕白莲绿茶婊的小王爷与被宠上天的小王妃*时代为架空/每章都有车/想到哪写哪！





	【KK】忠犬王爷小王妃

Chapter 初次见面您就……？！（开个小车车w）  
钦天监监正的大儿子被指婚了，指的还是当今最疼爱的幼弟、小王爷堂本光一。  
要说这两个人的身份都有些微妙。钦天监监正的这位大儿子今年十七岁，在府中却是个爹不疼娘不爱的，只因为他的生母已去，继母是侧室扶正、自然看他这个前任唯一的儿子、也是最名正言顺的嫡子不顺眼，因此分例上多有克扣，而且监正大人也对此视而不见，因为他对这个继室才是所谓的“真爱”。而那位堂本光一呢，父亲为了当今守了一辈子边疆，光一很小的时候就被送到宫中，被当今又当弟弟又当儿子的养大了，今年正是成年的二十岁。  
虽然说也有让他当质子的心思存在，但不能否认当今是真心疼爱光一的，不仅破例封了他异姓王，还赐了一栋偌大的王府给他，并且到了成亲的年纪还让他自己选择正妃。  
于是他就选了刚，那位爹不疼娘不爱有点可怜巴巴却绝世可爱的男孩子。  
是的，男孩子。虽然本朝并不禁止同性结亲，但是选男子做正妃的却是前无古人。  
……因为很麻烦啊！正妃不能生，只能选侧妃或者侍妾的孩子当继承人，那样正妃的地位也会受威胁……后院起火可不是什么好玩的事情。  
为此，当今特意把光一叫道自己的御书房，苦口婆心地劝了他半天，给他分析了各种利害关系，光一却一直端着茶杯腼腆又有些傻兮兮地笑着，怎么问都是一句话：“我就想跟他成亲。”  
当今彻底没脾气了，撑着脑袋问：“你怎么看上他的？”  
“……”光一很可疑地停顿了一会儿，不好意思地挠挠头，“我扒在监正大人家院墙上看到他过，嗯……长得很可爱……”  
“就因为可爱？！”  
“呃……还不够吗？”  
看着光一茫然疑惑的样子，当今恨不得冲过去揍他一顿。想自己英明神武怎么就养出这么个傻兮兮的孩子呢！  
“皇兄，我知道你是为我好。”突然光一正色道，“但是父亲常年在边关，母亲也不回来，我的事情我自己可以做决定的。我这一生都不会碰任何女人，也不会留下自己的骨血，最多收养两个孩子解闷而已，所以他是最好的人选。”  
身份配得上，又不会留下后代，安了当今的心。光一很清楚，就算眼前这男人多么疼他，归根结底那还是一位帝王，不可能对自己不防备。更何况异姓王……也不是什么好玩的东西。就算他不在意，下一代帝王也能不在意么？  
所以，这会是最好的办法。这样做了之后，不仅可以相当程度地解除当今对自己的忌惮，而且说不定还能让他有一些愧疚情绪，对自己百利而无一害。  
而且抛开这一切不说，他其实也真的偷偷去扒院墙见过刚很多次。 可爱是一个方面，另一方面是……光一心疼他。  
明明是一个男孩子最该有活力的年纪，他却总是一脸淡淡的忧郁，他眼中的沉寂让光一有了共鸣，后来又派人查了查，刚在家里的地位低到随便一个体面的侍女都能对他说闲话，所以他想要帮他解脱，让他真正地快乐起来。  
世界上不快乐的人那么多，自己偏偏遇到了刚，那么就帮他一把吧。  
更何况……他那么可爱！！！！  
“等到父亲……那时我就带着他一起去边关。”光一郑重地冲着当今行了大礼，“臣弟愿至死为陛下守卫边疆安宁。”  
当今很感动，他立刻站起来让光一免礼并且给了他一个男人间的拥抱。  
然后好奇地小声问：“真有那么可爱？”  
“有啊有啊！！皇兄你不知道，他真的好可爱哦！！！”  
……此处在当今的黑线中省略一万字彩虹屁。

 

赐婚的旨意下了之后，整个监正府都疯了。  
监正觉得这个可有可无的儿子终于给他争得了脸面，因此很开心，而继室连同继室底下的两儿三女都嫉妒地发疯，他们当然明白堂本光一现在可是当今手底下的天下第一大红人，本人也是身姿潇洒俊俏无双，不用说那三个女孩了，就连那两个男孩都想进他的王府，正妃不行的话当个宠侍也好啊！  
就是这么的没出息！  
而刚本人则十分茫然。他一直都被关在府中，年节宴请什么的根本没他的事情，因此外面甚至很多人都不知道有他这么个原配嫡子的存在。而赐婚的旨意还特意说了，人家小王爷要的是已故的监正嫡妻的嫡子。  
相较于天降馅饼来说，这更像是一块天降巨石，把他砸了个七荤八素，没有惊喜只有茫然。  
继室夫人见刚托着旨意满脸茫然，连忙起身拉过来宣旨的那位侍从的手塞给他一个沉甸甸的荷包低声问：“请问这是圣人的意思，还是……”  
侍从垫垫荷包，满意地把它揣进怀里，这才抄着手傲慢地哼了一声：“自然是圣人的意思。我们王爷可是圣人亲封的唯一异姓亲王，嫡妻嫡子配我们王爷自然是门当户对了，毕竟王爷正妃的位置哪是什么不正不当的身份能肖想的。”  
说完他又和颜悦色恭恭敬敬地把还跪坐在地上的刚搀扶起来，少不得恭维了一番才离开。  
继室夫人连同她的五个儿女脸色都难看极了。就这样，光一在还没正式出现在刚面前的时候，就啪啪啪地帮他打了这些坏人的脸。

从那以后刚的日子好过了许多，其中一个原因是监正希望能够弥补一下父子感情，等让刚帮他在光一面前美言几句之类的。其二就是，光一正式下了拜帖要来做客。  
本朝并不避讳男女（或者男男又或者女女）婚前约见，只要别私底下苟苟且且就好。其实私底下这个那个没人知道也没事，只要别珠胎暗结还闹得满城风雨就不会有人多嘴。  
所以光一在赐婚的当天就迫不及待下了帖子，用仅存的理智让自己把日期定在了两天后而不是当天晚上。  
太急了不好。说不定刚也会看不起自己的。那可不行。  
光一心急如焚恨不得一小时当一秒那么过，差点把王府的地板都磨穿了，最后干脆拉出他最心爱的坐骑——汗血宝马小法——出去狂奔了一天一夜，然后回来洗个澡睡一觉，醒来之后打扮打扮正好去赴宴！  
（小法：我好累，我想静静。）  
他到达钦天监正府的时候已经是下午了，但是在前来迎接的人中，他却没有看到刚。光一不由得有些不乐意，却不是对刚不满，而是他怕会不会就自己不在的这两天府上那些混蛋们就把自己未来的爱人给害了。  
或者用各种事情绊住他，让他不能给自己留下好印象之类的。  
不得不说光一担心的有道理，却没有估计对那些人的狠毒之处。他们是干脆给刚下了药，然后又派了两个大汉去了他的房间。  
算好了时间，他们会在光一面前略提两句，然后借口让新人见个面说说话、领光一去刚的房间当场撞破“奸情”。  
只能说一看就知道监正没有参与其中，不然也就不会想出这种能够把整个监正府都搭进去的蠢主意了。  
光一感觉不对，借口前一天陪当今商讨国家大事熬了夜（当今：喵喵喵？小法：喵喵喵？？？）所以现在身体不适想在开宴前小憩一阵，监正立刻恭恭敬敬地把他送到了厢房。  
屋里没人了之后光一立刻翻窗出来，借着暗下来的天色冲刚的小院赶去。不得不说他去的时机刚刚好，院子里的下人们已经撤走了，开始觉得燥热的刚想让人给他送点冷水洗澡，却进来了两个被收买的猥琐男。  
“你们不许过来！你们……走开！放肆！呜……”  
听到断断续续的声音，光一震怒一脚踹开了房门，随即看清了状况才微松了口气：刚坐在床的最里面，正冲着那两个人扔枕头，而那两个人还有两三米才到床边。  
光一干净利落地上前一人一手刀劈晕之后吹了声口哨，不知从哪出现了一个娇小的身影，一手一个竟轻轻松松地提起了那两个昏迷的男人，三蹦两蹦就不见了踪影。  
“你……你是谁？”  
刚忍不住反复拉扯着自己的衣领，他已经快要坚持不住了，身体热得简直快要燃烧起来，甚至眼前的景象都变得模糊，他根本看不清光一的脸了。  
“我是堂本光一。我们有婚约的，你记得吗？”光一站在床边冲刚伸出手，“过来，告诉我你怎么了我好帮你。”  
“你是……光一？”  
迷糊中刚忘了敬称，但这也正是光一想要的，他听到刚黏黏软软的嗓音唤自己的名字差点没乐开花，当下点头道：“是的，我今天来你家做客，想偷偷来看看你，结果就……”  
“我……我，我不知道……那两个人我不认得……”  
刚想要辩解，他生怕光一误会他。他这两天也想清楚了，不论原因是什么，但现在自己已经被指婚了，光一现在就是他能够脱离苦海的唯一机会。想要过上更好的生活，就必须平平顺顺地跟他完成婚礼。刚甚至都想好了，光一不喜欢自己也没关系，有多少女人生多少孩子都没关系，只要他给自己应有的地位和差不多的生活就好。  
总不可能比现在更差了。  
“别担心，我知道，我都知道。”光一侧身在床边坐下，伸手正好把无力软倒的刚接在怀里。柔软发烫的身体搂在怀中，光一的心剧烈地跳动着，他舔舔嘴唇抚摸着刚通红的脸颊哑着嗓子问：“哪里难受？”  
“呜……热……帮我、帮我……”  
\--------初対面就动手动脚的分割线---------  
光一其实还是很紧张的。虽然他身边有一些暗卫可以守门，但是……他想象中的第一次应该发生在新婚当晚，而不是现在。  
不过看刚中药中得也不是很深，年轻的身体只因为未经人事所以才受不住药性觉得难受而已。光一做好了心理建设之后，搂着他倒在了床上。  
床板很硬，光一恨恨地想着回去要把新房的那张大床再多加几层褥子铺的软绵绵云彩一样才好给他睡，一边温柔地抚摸着刚的脑袋安慰着他放松，犹豫了一下，把两人之间的第一个吻郑重轻柔的落在额头上。   
“嗯……难受……”刚喃喃着不断拉扯自己的衣服，三下两下就把原本就已经松松垮垮的衣领扯开，整个胸口都暴露在了光一视线中。  
刚比同龄人要稍微瘦小一点，胸口单薄又苍白，但布料摩擦间两颗乳首已经微微挺起泛出了可口的肉红色，一眼就能瞧出是年轻未经人事的颜色。光一反复吞咽着口水，刚就在他身下扭动着轻哼，他也不可抑制地起了反应，但是还是得反复提醒自己，现在还不是时候。  
还不到时候。  
光一深深地吸了口气，顺着额头一点点吻了下去，到鼻梁、脸颊、耳朵……刚的耳朵似乎格外敏感，呼吸喷吐上去他就颤抖着想要躲开了，光一稳下心神一边轻吻着他的耳朵一边伸手探进了他的裤子里面。  
“呜……！！不要……别、别碰……”  
耳边的酥麻已经让刚全身瘫软提不起半丝力气，一股他从未体会过的酸酸甜甜的麻痒从光一吻着的地方如潮水般奔涌扩散，下身硬得有些发疼了，他迷糊间想要自己解决一下，却发现光一的动作比他要快，已经把手伸进了裤子里，还未等他叫停就将手掌直接覆盖在了发热的肉块上面，微凉的温度让刚把一切未说出口的话都化作了愉悦的呜咽声，他挺起腰来用硬挺的性器反复去摩擦光一的手掌，而光一则就着他挺腰的动作一股脑地将他的裤子扒下了一半。  
“不要！不……别……别看……啊嗯~~舒服……别……”  
刚紧紧地掐住了光一的肩膀胡言乱语着，唯一一丝清醒的神志让他觉得极度羞涩，但是身体又在疯狂地渴求着光一的触碰，他只能闭上眼睛，耳中听得那浸了蜜似的呻吟声都不敢承认那是从自己口中传出来的。  
“好，我不看，不看……”  
光一嗓子发紧，他也不敢太过放肆生怕自己忍不住，于是侧躺在床上把刚搂在怀里，让他枕着自己的手臂，随即亲亲他的鼻尖，握住了他稚嫩的性器轻轻撸动两下，食指在冠状沟那片几乎没被碰过的细嫩皮肤处就着黏滑的腺液轻轻滑动。  
“啊啊~舒服……好舒服！那里……呜~！就是那……”  
刚紧紧地搂抱着光一的腰将脑袋抵在他胸口，腰下不断升腾的快感让他忍不住踢着腿勾着光一的脚想要夹着他磨蹭两下，光一立刻按下他的腿反压住他，有心逗弄几句，于是亲了亲他的额头低声说：“想不想更舒服？”  
对于那猛烈又尖锐的甜美快感，刚有些害怕又有些期待，他扭着腰磨蹭光一的手低低地“嗯”了一声。  
“那亲亲我，我帮你更舒服。”  
“要……要怎么亲？”刚迷迷糊糊地问，“我不会……”  
“不会？之前没有亲过别人？”光一好奇地问。他知道一般这种大家子弟，在十五岁的时候就会有专门伺候床笫之事的使女了。自己当初也是收到了皇后给他准备的几个小丫头，结果全部被他打跑了，结果当今又送了他几个小少年，也被他赶走了。  
在他的意识里面，第一次亲热是要跟一辈子的伴侣一起分享的。但他也知道这只是他自己的想法，他没有权力要求刚也那样想。他甚至已经想好了，只要跟自己在一起之后刚不要有别的女人就可以了，之前那些事情自己可以不在乎。  
“没……”刚皱着眉，满面潮红像是很辛苦似的轻咬着嘴唇道。  
“你没有……伺候房事的使女？”光一确认道。  
“没、没有人记得给我那个……呜……你动一动啊！”  
刚忍不住了，不断窜高的火苗已经将他彻底点燃，偏偏这个时候光一停了下来，不上不下的感觉逼得他眼泪都涌了出来，难受地撕扯着光一胸口的衣服塞到嘴里咬着发泄，像只小动物似的呜呜咽咽埋怨得直哼哼。  
“那以后除我之外，你也不许碰其他人……”  
光一说完不给他回答的时间就垂首吻住他半张的唇，同时拇指堵住了湿滑的铃口轻轻摩擦，刚剧烈地颤抖着想要叫喊，张嘴之间却被光一以舌头入侵进去，勾住他的拉到自己口中吸吮舔舐。  
感受着怀中紧绷的身体，光一自己的心脏也跳得飞快，他加快了手上的动作，听到刚的呜咽中带了点哭腔，更加不敢放开他的嘴巴，直吻着他到他开始挣扎才被强行推开。  
“不……不要！要射了……呜~出来了……！”  
光一腾地坐起来掏出一条帕子盖在涨红的肉棒顶端，尽量不弄脏任何地方地帮他擦拭干净，随后随手叠了叠又把手帕塞进口袋，低头看看自己鼓胀的下身苦笑。  
时间不等人，先应付过这次的事情，自己把他带去别的地方再……  
光一叹了口气，转身看着刚半眯着眼睛一脸满足地靠在枕头上的样子，过去亲了亲他绯红的脸颊，随后动手帮他把衣服整理整齐。 

\--------------------------------------

当情潮退去， 刚眨眨眼睛，发现自己靠在床头，而光一正坐得很近帮自己认真地整理衣物。  
“快点平复一下，待会儿肯定会有人进来看的。”光一低声说着迅速帮他整理好了衣服，见刚茫然无措的模样，又忍不住靠过去将他揽在怀里。  
刚的脑子里面还迷迷糊糊的，那让他不敢相信刚才发生的一切是真的。  
光一对他那样好，那么是不是证明他可以小小的、就小小的，期待一下未来？自己会不会也有任性的权利？  
“我……我好渴……”  
刚试探着舔舔嘴唇，小心翼翼地眯着眼睛观察光一的反应。光一立刻温柔地将他安置在床头，自己去桌边倒了一杯凉茶来，又重新将他搂在怀里，将瓷杯送到他唇边轻轻触碰了一下，声音温柔得像云似的又轻又软：“来，慢慢喝。”  
刚就着他的手喝下了一杯之后，舔舔唇角的水珠看着光一鼓起勇气道：“我还想喝，可以吗？”  
“当然好。”光一被他的表情逗得眉开眼笑心中柔软一片，凑近亲亲他的额角，又跑去为他倒了一杯。喝到第三杯的时候，刚有些过意不去，悄悄抓着光一的手腕小声糯糯地说：“不用了，谢谢你啊……”  
“你是我的伴侣，不用对我说谢的。”光一随手放下杯子，一用力将刚抱起来，刚惊呼一声迅速搂住他的脖颈，随后被放在了桌边的凳子上。  
“在这坐一下，我去帮你收拾收拾床。”  
看着光一为自己忙上忙下的模样，刚呆呆地张着嘴巴，光一的后背看上去不算太宽阔，却给了他一种足以依靠的安心感。  
他忽然觉得，或许他们两个就是一类人。之前他一直在好奇着会是怎样一个人能够给自己安慰，见到光一之后他就找到了答案。  
就是他。他就是自己要找的那个人。  
铺好床铺，光一转身冲着刚笑了起来。他惊喜地在刚那双湿润乌黑的眼眸中看到了对自己的依恋，当即迎上去，却像突然有些不敢能拥抱他似的，张着手臂有些滑稽地停下来比划了两下，挠着头发傻笑起来。  
刚不知为何又羞得满脸通红，他鼓起勇气伸手拉拉光一的手腕，小声说了句：“坐啊。”  
“嗯！”

 

于是一群人发现光一不见了之后寻找无果，几个主谋聚在一起商量了一下，继室夫人的二女儿、也就是这次计划的主谋、干脆先纠结了半府的人浩浩荡荡来“捉奸”来了。  
反正只要这队人里面有王爷的侍从，结果也是一样的。  
但是当她一脚踹开刚的房门看到里面的情况时，她脸上阴狠的笑容僵硬住了。不光是她，在看到规规矩矩坐在桌边喝茶聊天的两人的时候，她带来的所有人都惊呆了。  
抬眼一看就明白了前因后果的光一冷笑一声，一扬手把手中的瓷杯“啪！”地摔碎在来人脚边，随即拍桌而起冷声喝道：“谁给你的熊心豹子胆就这么闯进刚的房里的？来人！给我拖下去乱棍打死！”

=========================


End file.
